


TGIF

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Shiro生日快乐！磨磨唧唧第三篇Keith讨厌周五夜狂欢。Shiro是个喝醉的混蛋。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	TGIF

Allura再点一次什么古巴情歌金曲选，Keith就要冒险穿过洋溢251华氏度热情氛围的派对人群，走到酒吧另一端把那个劳什子点唱机砸了。如果Pidge接着What's new pussycat十连播，他就把店砸了。

只是想想。阿尔提亚公主点播又一首飘扬萨克斯风和铃鼓乐音的欢快歌谣，回到正笑出五十颗大牙的男友身旁，手臂相挽在池中翩翩起舞。Keith喝了口杜松子酒兑大熊座柳橙汁一类的垃圾，越来越怀疑自己是否搞砸了人生每个重要选择（打断学校教官鼻梁、差点死在宇宙里、同意参加舰桥成员周五夜狂欢），与此同时一个座位外的安多利人及其女伴已经把舌头伸进对方嘴里半天了，Keith一方面希望他们不会因喉咙堵塞双双晕倒，一方面又心存侥幸。

Matt来叫第三轮酒时，他正幻想自己在珠穆朗玛峰顶端，和Kosmo围坐篝火吃烤鱼。正是折价时间，吧台旁有如末日难船，一堆胳膊肘在身边晃来晃去，一不留神，肩膀上挨了友好的一拍，“为什么不过来玩，起码酒水还有人请，”Matt边将酒保不耐烦扔上桌子的大堆鹅颈瓶塞进怀里边叨叨，“来吧，Shiro赢四场了，今晚那家伙运气爆棚！”

仿佛为印证这劝词，台球桌边又一阵高声大笑，他们同时扭过头，正逢Shiro支着桌球杆，在欢呼余音里对另一人道“抱歉老兄，看来下一轮又得你请”。就一个已经喝空大大小小玻璃杯、往返无数趟厕所的人而言，他的态度还算端正：轻松随和，有些得意，又不显得自以为是。话说回来，谁能讨厌阿特拉斯的舰长呢。

对手照例不见棺材不掉泪，俯身打了最后一杆后虏获一片遗憾嘘声。隔着人群和镭射灯，Shiro微笑起来。Keith几乎没听到Matt对他耳朵大喊“至少帮忙把这堆酒搬过去吧我没手了！”

酒气如放射尘，令人直想打喷嚏，很可惜，Keith这次不打算喝醉。他不情不愿为Matt分担部分负重，跟着穿过交火区，来到喧闹最盛处。Shiro宽阔脊背伏在球桌一隅，姿势勒出手臂肌肉流畅线条，腰处弧线合贴墨绿绒面。球杆碰叩，彩球清脆击响，花花绿绿四散洞网内，执杆者咧嘴一笑。

“运气不错。”对面说。“这可不是运气。”他反驳道，直起身，身体正面回到煌煌光中，Matt见机塞过一瓶酒。

他先仰脖吞饮两口，才注意到Keith正僵硬地挤在后面、任由旁人从怀里纷纷拽走酒瓶。“我还以为你要整晚坐在吧台边呢，中尉，”他注视Keith，说，又将瓶口递向嘴边，“如何，一会比一局吗？”

“不了，我看看就行。”Keith真情实感地说。他对这种装模作样的竞技运动兴趣匮乏。对方哼笑一声，有人在催促，他仿佛充耳不闻，绕着台子寻找合心角度。“你怕输吗，Keith，还是怕输给我？”

他漫不经心地说，趴下去对准白球只他能看到的一点。

“拜托，我单手都能赢你。”

“你以前玩过台球吗？”

“没有。但能有什么难的。”

Shiro又打了一球，红色4号骨碌碌掉进Keith面前球洞。“你这个态度会让大家很高兴的。来一局吧，输的请这轮。”

“我可不想也喝得犯傻。”

他们旁若无人的交谈没引起别人注意，只有Matt从酒杯后忍俊不禁。Shiro盯着对手的运球说了些什么，注意力分开片刻，Keith尝尝鹅颈瓶里的液体，甜与酒精交织差点麻痹味蕾。

“这东西不会喝瞎人吧？”他狐疑道。Matt耸肩：“只是甘蔗酒……和一些别的。”

Keith聪明选择了将瓶子放在桌沿。Shiro的轮次，他走到对面来，额发拂落遮住眼眉，他的姿势放松，但神态同站在舰桥指挥席时别无两样。

这一杆其实打得不好，看客指指点点，Shiro似乎没有特别放在心上。他注意着对手的球，却朝Keith说：“明天你想去做什么？”

“在家待着，陪狼玩玩飞盘，最近他迷上那破玩意，”Keith如实回答，“妈妈本来想让我去奈泽拉，但这周工作太忙了。”

Shiro点头同意。轨道定向数据出了大乱子，整周他们都在飞来飞去解救因导航失灵撞进临近航线的飞行器，Keith最高记录25小时不睡，Shiro大概只熬得更多。这会他有点佩服起对方貌似无尽的精力池，周五夜竟还能神采奕奕跑来酒吧，在桌球上打得人落花流水。“这周大家都很辛苦，值得出来庆祝一下。”似乎看出Keith的想法，Shiro在伏身前击球说道，“别那么紧张，Keith，好好玩玩，这地方就是让人放松的。”

“我们对放松看法不太一样啊。”他苦涩地说。Shiro的笑声格外明快。

“你宁愿到地球最高的山脉上，裹在睡袋里睡到世界末日。”他调侃。Keith不再答话，看他和几个人争辩刚才那球是否犯规，越发觉得无趣。谈话间隙，Shiro的视线不时游走到他身上，也可能只是光照作怪，Keith这才发觉自己搁在桌沿的酒瓶不知何时到了Shiro手里。

“我的手没碰球！”“我又没说是你的手碰的。”与他打赌的男人瞪了Shiro一眼，突然过去低声说了什么。这回Shiro不以为意地咧嘴笑起来。

“夸赞我的屁股也不能让你少输一轮。”他不客气地说道。意识到可能偷听见他人调情，Keith相当不自在地转向Matt。

“他什么时候开始喝酒了？”

“什么？哦你说Shiro，我都忘了——以前你们太小去不了酒吧，没跟我们一起玩过，”Matt有点惊讶，似乎觉得好笑，“身体原因，他其实很少碰酒……但没错，喝醉以后他有点口无遮拦。还挺可爱的。”

他当然知道。Shiro用不着喝酒也……Keith成了热烈人群中唯一不热烈的人，那些临时认识的球友揉乱Shiro的头发，说好小子真有一套，相熟的舰桥成员同他击掌。Matt也挤过去加入啦啦队，把Keith扔给体味浓厚声音刺耳的外星酒客们。周五夜，狂欢之夜，酒与赌博与去他妈的之夜。他艰难穿过重重阻碍回到安全的吧台区，用眼神吓走一个阿鲁亚人后坐了下来，松了口气，要了一杯咖啡。

旁边传来一声嗤笑，Keith戒备地看去，是个阿尔提亚男性，有头相当显眼的蓝发。Keith过于专注思考那头发色是天生或用错染发剂，漏听了飘来的第一句话。

“……抱歉，我没听清。”

“墙上有两百瓶酒，你却要——那叫什么来着，咖啡？”

Keith不高兴地皱皱眉，“有什么问题吗？”

“别误会，”对方笑着拍拍他的肩，这人以为自己谁啊，“开个玩笑。那边太闹了，我只是来找点清净。”

“那咱俩最好都闭上嘴。”Keith烦躁地回答。酒保给他上了杯玻璃壁挂满巧克力酱、顶部还伫立小堆奶油山的玩意，Keith瞪着它半晌，认命地拿了根吸管。

他吱溜溜吸那咖啡味甜水时，阿尔提亚人问起他名字。Keith很想报上现任红骑士的尊名，最后一秒勉强忍住。

“我现在有点认出来了，你是驾驶狮子那位，对吗？”

“一共有五位呢。”

“你是他们的头儿。”

“差不多算吧。”Keith低下头，将半融冰块搅进混浊的巧克力色漩涡。什么样的领袖和队友同生共死，却懒于穿过酒吧、找他们谈些假日和沙拉一类无关紧要的话题。他扭头巡视，Hunk已被他的女友拉到不知哪去，蓝狮夫妇似乎刚刚加入桌球台，隔老远就听见Lance大声吹嘘“不是我吹但我可是队里的神射手——”

“那是你的朋友？”

“……差不多算吧，”Keith抬眼皮看了那边一眼，“别看他们现在这样，其实平常还要更烦人一些。”

对方被逗乐了。

“我能理解你的感受，”他说，“你爱你的朋友，他们也爱你，有时候却觉得自己被全世界排挤。”

倒也没那么夸张，不过Keith明白核心意思。他感觉心情有些软化下来，近乎酸楚。这咖啡里究竟放了什么东西啊。

杯子早都空了，阿尔提亚人提议“我请你一杯？”然而一只结实手臂从后面绕上，Keith感到热气和酒气，熟悉声音在脑后响起来：“劳驾来三弹龙舌兰，纯的。”

“你怎么来了？”他想回头，但Shiro还紧紧搂着他的肩膀，“你不会输给那家伙了吧？”

“唔，”对方模棱两可回应，“就是有点无聊。”接着他似乎注意到正饶有兴味从旁注视的阿尔提亚人，抬手打了个招呼。

“这是Shiro，我朋友，”Keith匆匆道，“这位是……呃……”

“Theo。”对方礼貌地答道，伸手和Shiro对握。

“Theo。”Keith重复，不知道这种情形下该说什么。Shiro半靠过来，笑意从胸膛温暖他的背脊：“你那杯看起来很好喝。”

“酒保管它叫咖啡，”Keith厌恶地说，“我看更像糖尿病。”

对方将脸埋进他头顶发笑，Keith后颈碰着对方的呼吸，有些痒，更多是嗵嗵心跳。他眩晕地意识到他们太近，而Shiro闻起来像甜酒和汗液和薄荷须后水，挽起袖口下那些浅浅的汗毛被吧台灯映成金色。“我有点头晕，”他还埋在Keith头发里，声音低下去，“可能会吐你身上。”

“真恶心。”

“真伤人。”

Shiro又发出那种影响人心脏跳动频率的笑声，也许是Keith自作多情，也许是咖啡喝得太多了。他需要再来一杯。Theo站起身，说要去和友人们说两句话。直到他离开Shiro仍旧挂在Keith身上摇晃，几个小酒杯滑到他们面前，Keith才得以解脱，Shiro占了之前Theo的位子，扭过身将一整弹酒一股脑倒进喉咙。

Keith目睹他们最富责任感的舰长毫无责任心的举动，“你今天心情不好吗？”

Shiro诧异地看他一眼，“为什么这么说，”对方将空酒杯推回去，“就因为我喝酒？Keith，你一直知道我也会喝酒的。”

他当然知道。当时就是Shiro将他们偷渡进某个高年级生的派对，场中最烈是一大碗水果味桑格利亚，但Keith绝对看见学员们从衣服下交换半空的伏特加瓶子，酡红的脸咯咯傻笑。他和两个人比赛掷飞镖，十把六胜，一次差点扎到别人脖子。

Shiro被一大群同级生围着，Keith很高兴不用受监管，但没有朋友在身边，派对也逐渐变得索然无味。他插着裤兜贴墙站了半天，一个路过的男生嘲笑“壁花先生居然也来了，实在够有勇气”。

他干脆地竖起中指。

之后，事情顺理成章升级为幼稚的学生吵闹，进而发展到两只斗鸡头顶头互不相让，“你这没胆的孬种”“来啊到外面去我很乐意给你上一课”“就是这样你才没朋友，小子”“我不需要朋友”。

这话好像有点无法挽回，但那时Keith太容易被激怒，所以只是下意识闪躲对方抛来的一切炮火。“说得对，派对上这么多女孩，也没一个想吻你。”“如果你的舌头有你飞行模拟的分数那么短，恐怕还够不到别人的臼齿吧。”Keith反唇相讥。眼看就能使出拳头，一个人却从看热闹的人群里冲过来拉开他们。

“别在这吵架！”对方厉声说，又驱赶周围好奇脑袋们“看够了吧跳你们的舞去”。Keith被一路拖出酒吧，他明明清楚为这种烂事发火不值得，但还是压不住心中无名怒气：“放开我！”

“等你冷静下来再说，”Shiro硬邦邦回道，“你不能再惹事了，Keith，要是被Iverson知道咱们都会完蛋。”

“你劝我来的！”

“我想祝贺你得第一名，让你放松下心情——不是要你和其他傻小孩打架。”

“他先挑的事。”

“我知道，”Shiro带他走到路旁一棵树下，让影子藏住他们，“我知道，Keith……那都是垃圾话，他们还年轻，分不清刻薄和耍酷的区别。”

Keith真想翻个白眼，“不用可怜我，Shiro，我早就习惯了。”他冷冷讥嘲，“没人喜欢怪家伙，就算我的成绩比他们任何一个都强。”

夜风让他发热的头脑阵阵刺痛，一个无月的夜晚。周五夜，酒精与派对与爱上随便谁之夜。Keith深呼吸：“老实说我不在乎，谁喜欢我，谁想要吻我，我都不在乎——该死那不就是一个吻，为什么所有人把它当成件大事？”

他等着Shiro叹一口气，继续那套“你很好只是他们不懂”的鸡汤，然而对方望了他片刻，那张英俊面孔上流露出的是悲伤抑或无可奈何，被树的巨影遮蔽无法分辨。几根温暖手指突然扣住Keith的后颈，将他温柔地拉过去，Shiro干燥、带着水果酒气息的嘴唇轻轻贴上。只是电光石火的一瞬。

而后他松开手，拍拍仍在震惊中的好友的肩膀。“别说那种话。”他简洁地说，不再看Keith了。

Keith嗅到酒味，突然清醒过来。

“其实不是我，是我姐妹注意到你，”面前有着艳丽下睫毛的金发女生甜甜道，“她很害羞不敢过来，所以只好我出马啦。”

Keith向女孩身后、歪坐在吧台椅上的Shiro投去求救一瞥，对方懒懒微笑，明显乐得看戏。

“谢谢，”他犹豫地说，“你们想，呃，喝点什么吗？”

“不了甜心，应该我们请你才是，”对方迷人一笑，将一张写着电话号码的餐巾纸递过来，“考虑一下吧，她真的很可爱喔。“

古巴金曲在背景中，歌颂一个被爱变成树的人。Keith目送金发女孩投入人潮，有些难以置信：“她的朋友想约我出去？”

“不错嘛，”Shiro鼓励道，“要试试看？”

“今晚我没心情。再说以前也没碰上过这种事。”

“多练习就好了，”对方又转身拿起子弹杯，“那个叫Theo的明显也喜欢你。”

Keith嗤笑，掩饰自己的难堪，“他们钓我无非因为我是黑骑士、拯救世界大英雄。”

但Shiro摇摇头。

“他们钓你是因为你是这吧里最英俊的男人。”他用上那种仿佛一切理所应当的口气，猛地仰脖送下一弹酒，被辣得直吐舌：“哇，真够劲！”

Keith盯着他瞧：“你不觉得自己喝太多了吗。”

“有吗？”他笑道，表情说不上快不快活。来买酒的舰员认出二人，兴高采烈凑近攀谈，Shiro很快和他们聊得火热。Keith开始不耐烦，但桌沿下，Shiro的手突然握住一边手腕，将他锚定原处。对方转过上半身，说你们敢相信有艘船上的老奶奶以为我是星际海盗、差点把我鼻子打飞。他的膝盖不时擦过Keith的，在谈话间隙飞过小小笑容，如同万场雷暴的灯光下、人的浪潮之中只有他，只有他，Keith不知道自己该不该看，见鬼他从没碰上过这种事。

Shiro起身为他们拿酒，终于暂时放开对他心脏的抓握，后面那家伙绝对正盯着Shiro瞧呢。Keith刚想站起，肩膀被握了一下。他转头看到Theo。

“你还在这。”对方快活地说。

“对啊。”他傻乎乎地回应道。“我在想或许我们能一起去个更高档的地方，酒更好，音乐更好，人更好，”阿尔提亚人以指尖轻触他颈间，只是一拂，却让Keith背后汗毛都竖了起来，“要来吗，漂亮男孩？”

“心领了，但我正和朋友……”

“Keith！我正和他们讲你是怎么从五把RK90和特里亚老太手里救出我的——”Shiro挑这个完美时机扯扯他的衣角，“怎么了？”

他脸上的笑容消失了，睁大眼望着两人。

“嗨，还记得我吗，”Theo挥挥手，“我就是想借走你的朋友一下，应该没问题吧？”

Shiro的视线在他们脸孔上转了几圈，出于某些未知原因，他似乎有点失语，“但我还以为……”他的手又一次紧握过来，Keith近乎感激地抓住了，但Shiro紧接着从吧台椅跳下来，仍牵住Keith不放。

“很抱歉，但我们该走了，”他态度平和、声音响亮地解释，“我们得去做爱。”

大半个吧台安静下来。

很难解释那一刻时空是否被某种古老的社会心理学法则扭曲、延长，追溯到四千年前古典白石学院，阿斯利托芬会为它书写整整三幕剧外加歌队，但现代人都比较追求精简确切。所以，你大可以简称这一刻为“尴尬”。

或者“他妈的我宁愿当时特里亚老奶奶有拿着五把冲锋枪把我轰成木薯泥”。哪种说法都行。

Keith的手被攥在Shiro机械掌中，冒的汗足以开一个蚂蚁浴场。他很确定有人正用PADD录像。回过头，Matt在夹道目送队伍中对他竖起大拇指。拜托，别添乱了。Keith顾不上震惊的Theo目瞪口呆的舰员让他们回来付钱的酒保，“你要去哪……”Shiro没回答，高大的背影像推着强光行走，他们飞快穿过人群、来到繁忙的中心区马路上。Keith从后探头看，发现他们已经乱走到Shiro的车旁边。

“老兄，你疯了吗，”他试图让自己听着不像快要心脏病发作，“你说那些是什么意思……Shiro！”

对方僵住了，马上停步并将他放开。Keith等他回过身，看着对方活像咬坏纸巾盒的大狗般缩起肩膀，满脸愧色。

“我不知道。”

“你喝多了。”Keith断定，“我送你回家。”

“可我不想……”

Keith没给他说完话的机会，从Shiro牛仔裤里掏出钥匙解锁，耐心地为他打开后座车门：“回去睡一觉，把这些都忘了吧，Shiro。”他说，推着对方坐进去，可Shiro踉跄着一把拽住他的衣领、扯着他半趴到自己身上。

“别走。”他恳求道。

“我没想走，我得开车！”Keith刚说完就被一只相当醉、相当不讲道理、相当沉重的Takashi Shirogane死死搂住。他们以完全不性感的方式角斗了好一会，然后Keith不知怎么成了仰靠在座位上那个，Shiro正费劲地跪在座位和座位、腿和腿的夹缝里，红透的脸正对他关键部位。

“别闹了。”Keith绝望地嘶嘶。但Shiro坚定摇头。

“我明白，Keith，没关系的。你只是想打炮对吗？”他热切地说，“和我也可以。”

Keith几乎结巴，“我绝对绝对不是那个意思。”祸不单行，他裤裆里的东西正慢慢表明自己多么心口不一。车内昏暝光线中，他看见Shiro伸出暗红舌尖、舔过下唇。

如果此刻正处Keith的春梦之中，他早就把手伸进裤子去了，然而Shiro比他还急切。

“你难道宁愿跟那个人走？”对方从下方控诉般盯着他，Keith舌头打结，无言的停顿似乎被当成默许信号，Shiro满意地低头继续对付他的裤子。

更糟的是他非要边做边叨叨。“用不着那么失望，我会补偿你的，Keith，我口活技术很好。”与此相对是两分钟了牛仔裤拉链仍卡在机械指间，Keith下意识伸手帮忙，手背被啪地打了下。

他痛得抽气。“有人说过你喝醉后脾气变得很差吗？”

Shiro的回应是一串不爽嘟哝。“宇宙飞船都上天了，男人的裤子拉链怎么还这么难开。”Keith早已半勃，被握住后敏感得夹紧双腿，Shiro趁机将两臂支在他大腿上。得坦白，他有根雏儿似的老二，充血时光滑深红，Shiro用拇指一抹前头就淌出不少液体。Keith紧张多过性奋，紧盯着对方张开的嘴。但Shiro眯着眼，先在流水的精孔吻了一下。

他差点缴械。“Shiro……”呜咽声大概令男人挺自得，他圈住根部，舌头压到柱身敏感皮肉，舔出湿滑、使Keith两腿发颤的长长痕迹，然后将最前端裹入嘴唇。绵软的舌尖抵在肉孔，用了些力吸吮，啾噜噜像含吃糖果，Keith的指甲陷进座位里，视线无论如何没法从那张卖力取悦的放荡面孔移开。Shiro努力将他往下吞，脸颊因口交的动作微微凹陷，颧骨上一抹红色，他用指头去拭，Shiro含满他的阴茎、合眼轻哼。

车门半开着，街灯流泻入光，假如真有人近前……那么无疑能从缝隙看到他们正做的蠢事。Keith为这念头喉咙缩紧，Shiro竟大胆到在个半公共场所、跪在最好朋友腿间吞吐老二，仿佛他们只是情人巷的两个陌生人，又或一对寻常爱侣，高潮时他不住抚摸Shiro的短发，让好友趴在大腿吞下Keith呻吟着给出的一切。等他确定自己已经没什么可射，Shiro仍执拗地搂着他的腰，嘴上又舔又吮。

他掐住对方下巴才让这饿狗暂停。“感觉还不错，对吗，”对方急急出声向他确认，嘴角还有丝白液滑落，“我说过我也能让你很舒服。”

Keith毫不怀疑。街道上传来滑板和青年们的哄吵，两人都一惊，Shiro马上笨拙越过Keith的腿，去抓另一侧的门把，结果被座椅磕到后脑，痛得抱头在Keith腿上蜷缩起来。

“我的钥匙好像掉了……”他口齿不清地说，身体不合时宜扭来扭去。

“你的钥匙在我这。”

“那就是有什么别的掉了。”对方在黑咕隆咚的座椅下摸索，Keith本来扯住他的腰，却被仔裤下浑圆臀部吸引注意力。他试探捏了一把，听到微弱呻吟声，Shiro弓起背，T恤滑下去露出腰部一截赤裸皮肉，他小腹的火又烧起来。Shiro的裤链很好开，又或者Keith在这方面就是天赋异禀。

他很快将Shiro握在手里，没完全硬起来，挺大，相比下有些干燥。Keith有了新主意，他将长裤接着往下褪，露出黑色平角内裤和柔软的腿根。他低头，用舌头舔进股沟一处，Shiro臀部的肌肉夹紧了，又随着手指揉弄松弛下来。

谁能想到。夜晚开头他们跟着大批情绪高涨的同僚进入随机酒吧，那时彼此关系还明晰，即便并肩行走，Shiro仍和他保持一定距离。现在他们都毫无私人空间可言了，Keith的舌尖插在Shiro后穴内，分泌大量唾液舔个不住，舌头操得Shiro小腿痉挛，“等等，等等Keith，”他头朝下发出模糊抗议，听起来更像隐忍的叫床，“等等，别舔了，我不行了求你Keith，别这样——”

Keith收回舌尖，伸了两根指头进去，后穴没能完全接受他，刚才的唾液沾得穴口湿漉漉，粉红褶皱收缩着，他没法再忍，拽着对方两条光腿拖上自己膝头，草草撸动几下老二就挺进那凹陷中。Shiro紧得怕人，Keith以为自己真要伤到他了，可一寸寸没入发红的穴口，阴囊拍上狭窄会阴处，对方仍只是深深吸气，仿佛Shiro内里早就知道Keith的形状似的。他往前推了一下，对方声音酸软，令Keith想起不到五分钟前他还满嘴吞着精水。想想看，这根老二弄得他喉咙都哑掉，Keith被占有欲折磨得双眼发热。

都要怪Shiro。他边操进那结实的屁股边促狭心想。他笑得太多热情太高涨，他跟所有人调情又单单抓住Keith的手，他看Keith的样子，让人无法分辨是想要得到或想要退却。Keith是他的掌中之物，怎能如此，他恳求吸Keith的老二好像不那样就活不下去，被操上前列腺，他双腿挣扎，小穴吸吮倒热络。他的吻不过唇上仓促的一贴，却夺走了Keith的整个人生。

我是他的。Keith分开Shiro臀瓣，每次进入都只是为暂时占有、填满这具身体。我是他的。可Shiro真的想要他吗？Keith怕对方会说些醉话，让他相信，或打碎他的心。他狠狠把自己送进去，Shiro的脚跟勾住他的背，随交欢的动作轻轻磕碰。

“你要顶死我吗？”他哑声说道，回头一瞥的眼角发红，Keith抓紧他的腰，又急又凶往里凿。“你说、你说要让我舒服，”他气喘吁吁、磕磕绊绊回嘴，“这样就很舒服……你的屁股真他妈紧。”

不知是不是言语催化，那小口吸吮愈发煽情，热情到要他融化内里。Keith起初没注意对方的反应，此时才意识到Shiro手臂正伸进自己衬衫，揉住一边奶子大声呻吟着。他探过去摸对方下体，那里已经被操熟，硬邦邦滴出前液，Keith生涩撸动几下，Shiro一只手就盖上来，教着他怎么抚爱男人的阴茎。

他们共同揉得他婊子般不住动腰，Shiro的内腔湿软温热，完全向他打开，Keith已经快高潮，男人配合抬着大腿，在逼仄后位艰难扭过上半身，湿润眼睛与他对视。

“操我，”他哽咽着，“操我……射进来。”

Keith有什么资格拒绝？

他开车送两人回家。

Shiro躺在后座，下半身盖着Keith的外套，酣然入梦。其实等Keith把东西一滴不剩灌进体内后，这人就一边晕晕闷哼、一边心满意足睡了过去，性爱一时爽快，清醒那人却要收拾残局。Keith平复好几分钟才从对方温暖体内抽出，属于自己的白精涌出穴口、流进Shiro大腿缝隙的场景则令人失神。

最糟的夜晚，最狼狈的一夜情。回程一路，他难以抑制脸颊火热，甚至闯了两个红灯。Shiro睡得香甜，小声打起鼾来，Keith不时从后视镜确认他有没有醒来要吐，而后记起，他们可能将精液弄到了皮座椅上。

车是Shiro的，他倒不担心，只是以后搭车免不了多想。入库时两人通讯器都大震，Keith将对方搀扶进屋，决定破罐破摔，有什么事明天再说。

对方块头大且沉，沉湎睡意不肯配合，Keith动用余下全部力气给他简单清洁面部口腔，洗澡是决计不可能的了，只好用软布尽可能擦净可疑黏腻。搞完卫生Keith精疲力尽，打横抱对方起来，Shiro便伸手乖乖环住颈子，喂，到底睡没睡着？回到主卧室宽大床铺，醉鬼没作挣扎就自动蜷缩进毛毯，滚到床另一头，留下的大片空间仿佛一个邀请。

Keith看了他一会，转身走开，却听见对方在睡梦中叫自己名字。多神奇的夜晚，什么都有可能发生。他去厨房猛灌水，不想再靠近卧室，又放不下心，就在沙发给自己铺了张床，这样离Shiro最近。

躺在狭窄软垫上，Keith先是愧疚想到没法及时回去喂Kosmo小零食也不能和妈妈联系，而后，熟悉的潮水涨上，只要与Shiro共处同一空间，它们就起伏不停。睡去之际，他好像还能听到一首歌，唱着谁被爱变成石头，变成一棵开花的树。

“……Keith？Keith，你怎么在这！”

他揉揉眼睛，全身酸痛，“你喝醉了我送你回家。”眼前景物直打转，随后才聚焦出Shiro担忧的脸。他看上去至少清醒多了。

“你还好吗，”对方问，“要杯水？阿司匹林？”

“都要，谢谢。”Keith痛苦地说。明明他喝得不及Shiro一半，可能纵欲过度有其惨痛后果。啊，纵欲，他看着去厨房取水的Shiro背影，一霎全部想起来。

水清凉可口，Keith喉咙倒越来越干，Shiro坐到他对面，表情阴晴不定。他们安静地对峙了片刻，Keith问“你还记得多少”。

Shiro的眉毛抽搐一下。

那就是都记得。他叹了口气，按住抽痛眉心，不知如何开展谈话。对Keith来说，什么都是头一次，指望他带头破冰本就不公平。Shiro没准这么干过二三十回了，Keith等着他收拾烂摊子。房间里某个地方，通讯器响起来，一连几振如催命，Keith的头又开始疼。

“我的通讯器好像落在你房间了。”他说。Shiro起身进屋，Keith揪了揪身上皱巴巴的T恤，感觉自己应该烧掉它们。

“他们给我发了几十条讯息！”对方在屋里喊，“这都是什么……”

“我能借身衣服吗！”

他两脚刚落上地板，内屋就传来Shiro的惨叫声。

Keith手里攥着两只袜子看他噔噔噔跑出来，情绪激奋地将PADD屏幕塞到Keith鼻子下面。“这是我吗？快说这不是我只是某个很像我的白痴酒鬼——”

Keith瞟了一眼那封约十几秒长、画质垃圾的短视频，麻木地想他们果然有录像。

“你昨晚喝昏头了，只要我们解释一下都是开玩笑就行，”他说，“或者，我可以去暗杀这个视频的拍摄者，也没什么难的，我已经暗杀Lance三四十回了。”

Shiro对他勉力压榨出的俏皮话毫无反应，PADD落到他膝头，Keith低头看见自己被牵着手、一脸无措的傻样。“不该是这样，”对方颓丧地说，“不该是这样的。你怎么不阻止我一下！”

“我又不是先知，”Keith大叫，“倒是你干嘛要喝那么多？”

“你不明白！”Shiro吼回来，眼睛又红了，“我本来应该……告诉你，可我吓坏了，看着你连话也说不出来。”

他声音越来越小，“昨天晚上不该是这样，我都计划好了，如果你答应就带你去酒吧后面给你个超棒的口活。如果你拒绝……好吧，酒本来是给后面那种情况准备的。”

他偷偷看看Keith又看看PADD。整个夜晚的视线、交谈和笑声，所有调情和所有的酒，Keith的手被他紧紧地、安全地握在掌心。天啊，他怎么能没注意，那时Shiro全身都在发抖。

Keith真希望自己嘴里能倒出点聪明东西来。

“哇。”他说。

“不重要了，我把一切都搞砸了，”Shiro没精打采地说，“想想看吧，我在三百个人面前宣布要和你做爱。”

“三百个人有点夸张，”他下意识接话，“可能也就吧台旁边几十个有听到。”

对方像头受伤的狼般痛嗥。“我真的、真的很抱歉。我会去和他们解释的，一切都是玩笑……拜托别生气，Keith，我不想让你难过。以后他们得禁止我进酒吧，我这辈子的傻事都在里头办完了。”

“Shiro……”

“——当时就该让那位特里亚女士拿冲锋枪把我打成肉酱——”

“Shiro！”

他打断长篇累牍、滔滔密西西比河水般的忏悔录，Shiro抬头看来，他们四目对视。Keith想起车子后座对方的双眼，那其中何尝不是酒精与爱意。狼狈的狂欢夜，挥霍勇气、坠落高空、打碎一颗心的夜晚。他这才明白。

“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

他轻声问。

假如Keith是福尔摩斯，此刻应该可以根据Shiro的表情发表论文鉴别140种不同的脸红。对方先是看向别处，咳出声大笑，然后转回头来。

“在昨天我做的所有那些傻事里，我还没说过‘我爱你’对吗？”

饶是Keith不再宿醉，现在也不禁一阵头晕目眩。

“没有。”

Shiro在桌子对面看着他。Keith见过那个表情多少次了——认真，一点紧张，胆大与渴望。

等待跳下悬崖。

“好吧。”他说，“现在我要说了。”

END


End file.
